


Bug Breeder

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: December Batch 2020 [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bug Fucking, Impregnation, Mind Break, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:22:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29163351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: A young girl wanders out a bit too far, and a bug decides that she's perfect for its children.
Series: December Batch 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140773
Kudos: 14





	Bug Breeder

**Author's Note:**

> For Anonymous.

“Okay, I just gotta take this way home, then I can have hot cocoa with Mama!”

The voice of a young girl, Saranetta, echoed out through the woods. It was late afternoon after a soccer match, and she had done a great job against the boys that thought she wasn’t going to be great at it. Of course, they were all just so young, so none of them were any good at the sport yet. But it was still plenty of fun for them!

As she ran along the path, she noticed that she… didn’t really recognize her surroundings. Had she taken two lefts too many? How many lefts were too many? She didn’t know, and she was honestly starting to get a little bit scared…

“H-Hello? Anybody?” She cried out, trying to get another person’s attention. Maybe she’d find an adult that could help her! Or one of the big boys that were so cute, maybe…

Unfortunately, she wasn’t so lucky. In fact, her luck was the absolute worst, as a strange sound started to echo through her ears. She hadn’t heard it before, but if she had to compare it to something, it was like the cicadas that kept making noise late at night.

As Saranetta turned her head towards the sound, she was about to scream at what she saw. A human-sized bug, which stared straight at her as it made that annoying sound.

It was like a nightmare! Like the nightmare she had a couple of days ago, where it would assault her and do big and nasty things to her! “G-Go away! You’re not real!” She cried out, running as fast as she could…

But that wasn’t enough. In fact, even turning around had slowed her down enough for the bug to catch her. One leap was all it took, and she hit the ground. She couldn’t even see things thanks to the slight concussion, leaving her at the whims and wants of the bug as she was carried off…

When her eyesight finally returned, she felt something rubbing up against her. Something stiff. Something smelly. It made her eyes slowly open up proper, causing a shock to rush down her spine.

The bug had mounted her. It had stripped her of all her clothes, and now it was trying to push its ovipositor straight into her virgin hole, regardless if she was ready for this kind of thing or not. It didn’t care for its mate’s desires and thoughts, after all.

It really was just like her nightmares. Why she had such prophetic dreams, she didn’t know. All she knew was that she didn’t like this. She wanted it to get off her. She wanted it to go away so she could be back home in bed and happy!

She screamed as it slammed its hips into her, causing its ovipositor to break straight through. It even sunk slightly into her womb, long and thin enough to pierce her cervix with the greatest of ease. It was such an alien feeling that she didn’t understand how to react, much less how to make it stop…

Tears slowly ran down her cheeks as it began to thrust. “S-Stop! Stop!” She cried out, but it was no use. It didn’t understand her. Or it didn’t want to listen to her, either way it just kept on thrusting. Scraping against the walls of her tiny pussy, stimulating her just like it would an adult.

As her arousal, and those other adult feelings, started to build… She could see it coming closer to her. Its face was dotted in eyes, but its mouth was surprisingly smooth. Which made the part where it extended its mouth and coupled it to her lips, like it was trying to get her to kiss, awfully easy.

It swirled its prehensile mouth around inside hers, playing a game with her tongue as it kept thrusting. It was trying to distract her by acting like an aggressive lover, and it was working. The multitude of feelings and emotions that were pouring through her made it incredibly difficult to understand what was what and how to react.

Which meant that it could easily start pumping her full, as her mind was experiencing that overload of information. She let out a powerful moan as the first few droplets of buggy semen poured into her, and gasped as she felt something pressing against the walls of her womb.

She was being impregnated. It hurt. And yet it didn’t. Because her mind, overdosed on pleasure and on the pheromones that were being poured into her by the elaborate ‘kiss’, dulled any sense of pain inside her. She was being buttered up, modified into a proper wife for the bug.

Girls like her, ones that had not yet reached maturity, were the perfect mates for the bug. It preyed upon them. It had done so for many years, as long as it had been on this planet. And it’d spread its progeny like it had done so many times before…

A tear slowly ran down her cheek, as the rough fuck continued for hours upon hours…

\---

“M-More… More..!”

Hours had turned into days. Days had turned into weeks. The young girl could barely tell time at this point. Not that she could’ve in the first place, considering the age of her poor brain. But now, it was beyond fried by everything she had gone through.

Little by little, her belly had been inflating. With eggs, with cum, and everything else that her buggy lover wanted to stuff in there. She had been convinced that this was the only thing that a girl like her was good for. Otherwise, why would it have done this for so long?

She could feel the eggs wriggling around in there. They had been small when they were first injected, but now they were about the size of her knuckle. And she could already imagine how good it’d feel to give birth to every single one of them.

It wasn’t hard to tell that she had broken at this point. The way that her eyes lacked any of the vibrant color they had before she was captured was too telling. But she had gained something in return. The delight of being a mate for such a powerful creature…

“Hubby, hubby..!” She cried out, her mind steeped in delusion as she trembled. Every time he thrust into her and filled her a little more, she broke that same amount. It was a wonder she was still conscious… But then again, a girl like her was only meant for breeding. She wouldn’t need her consciousness anyway.

Slowly but surely, her buggy lover finally stopped thrusting. It perplexed her. But as soon as her stomach started moving, it all made sense. Of course he had to get off her. It was about time for their loving brood to be born..!

The little girl’s cries grew louder and louder as bulges started travelling down her stomach. One by one, eggs of all shapes and sizes were pushed out of her pussy, rolling on top of and off one another as they came out at such a speed that they couldn’t possibly stay neatly stacked.

Every egg that left little Saranetta’s body was another that threatened to shatter her mind. Irreparably so. But not all of them slid out with the same ease. One, the initial egg that had started all of this, was refusing to come out.

She pushed and pushed. The pressure inside her pussy didn’t stop. In fact, it seemed to get worse the harder she tried to get rid of it. But she needed to push it out. Otherwise, her buggy hubby wouldn’t mount her again. And she wanted him, more than anything else in the whole wide world..!

“Hubby, hubby, hubby..!” The little girl cried out as much as she could, pressing down on her tummy to try and force the egg out of her… Only for the pressure to finally go away, and for a massive shock of arousal to pierce through her in the process.

Her eyes rolled into the back of her head, as an egg the size of her torso shot out of her. An egg that hatched just as quickly as it was laid, a familiar sound being made from it as well as the other eggs gathered around the little girl’s butt.

The feeling of their legs crawling onto her, and her ‘eldest’ climbing on top of her, was enough to make her realize the truth. Just as quickly as she had given birth, she was to be reimpregnated. Not just by her son, but by all of her sons. And that, was the last thing needed to utterly snap the thread of sanity left in her.

Saranetta grabbed ahold of her butt, spreading it and her pussy at the same time with a big grin on her face. The tears had long since stopped, as she accepted her role in life.

To be a bug-breeding slut for her hubby and all of her future children!


End file.
